Precious Memories
by anoblevolunteer
Summary: A collection of memories from Tron Legacy characters: Enjoy! Mainly Sam/Quorra but some will be different.
1. Daydreamer

A/N: Tis me again :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews on my last Tron fic! I really appreciate them! These are just a collection of short memories of the characters (probably more Sam and Quorra stuff) Review and feel free to tell me improvements/ideas!

All was quiet, except for the soft breath of a male User. Many a girl had become smitten with him and it was no question as to why. His tousled brown hair complemented his fine features and his voice was deep and gravelly. He sat cross legged, staring ahead at the candy pink clouds, as his eyes relished upon the scene before him. Weeping willows were arched uncomfortably over the aquamarine sea as their waves tickled the feet of the pair standing together. The golden sands beneath the couple contained a host of brightly coloured starfish and intricately patterned seashells. The twinkling stars gazed at the young couple, who in turn had their eyes locked onto each other firmly, as if they were to be like that forever. Slowly, they moved closer, and the cool breeze flew through the girl's nightingale black hair. The brown haired, muscular boy was now inches away from the skinny, fair woman. Their lips were so close, but even then they were not satisfied. They had to be closer and closer and closer…

"Oh my god!" Sam woke up with a start. His brain replayed the vision he had just seen. The expression on his face was a mix of shock, horror and joy…

"Sam. why is your face weird? Is this another human thing I should know about...?"

_Oh yes of course Quorra. Why don't I just have a nice chat with you about my feelings and constant daydreams and everything will be great! _Out loud he said, "I _need _to distract myself..."


	2. Special Delivery

The sound of the crying pierced the silence that hung in the air. "Darling, don't cry!" The caring motherly voice came from Lily, a good friend of Alan. Sam and Quorra had been invited along to dinner with them. Quorra was startled by this new ear splitting sound and looked around to check that everyone else could hear it too. The reaction on Sam's face was enough to clarify.

"I'm really sorry dears, I'll only be a moment. I just need to feed her…" Lily walked out the room and ascended the stairs, the screams of the baby growing fainter. The tinge of pink that had silently crept up Sam's face was retreating. Quorra was mildly curious to this. She knew that when someone went red that they were embarrassed, but she couldn't understand why Sam was embarrassed. _He's kind of cute when he's like that…_

She leaned forward and whispered into Sam's ear softly, "Where do babies come from?"

She could feel the heat from Sam's cheeks as he went red. His mouth opened then closed quickly, his eyes averting her surprised gaze.

_Users are so much more complicated than Programs…_


	3. Voyager

**A/N Inspired by Voyager –Daft Punk. Please review **** Enjoy! **

**For BrandyFawnHook, who never ceases to make me laugh! **

"Where to now, Sam Flynn?"

I hadn't expected a feast for my eyes.

Warm? Yes. Both the warmth of Sam as I hugged him tightly and the rays of the sun cocooned me in a ball of happiness. I inhaled and buried my head in Sam's top, giddy with joy. The adrenaline of battle was nothing compared to this. It was still spectacular inside the Grid, (Sam's reaction when we first met confirmed that) but this was just a whole new level. I has been exposed to block colours, but to see a vivid array of colours merged together was a whole new experience. One that I enjoyed very, very much.

Radiant? Definitely. The light tainted my skin with bliss. It rose majestically, engulfing the darkness and bringing with it wisps of candy pink. I couldn't understand how Sam was not marvelled. Earth was so amazing. How could evil possibly exist when sights like these existed? How could death exist when people like Sam were worth living for?

Beautiful? He very much is…

I hope humans can't read minds. I hope Sam thinks that my shocked gasp is just me breathing out…

**A/N That last line was inspired by Q.u.e.e.n.o.f.C.r.a.z.y's review! Love to all my readers and reviewers! **


	4. Unsung Lullaby

**A/N Hey again! I'm writing a Valentine's fic for Tron, but I need some ideas for the name. Any suggestions? Also this is dedicated to Degassilove14 and MirandaPasz for review on my first Tron story! **** Thankies! :D Sorry for the late dedication!**

**A bit AU: Imagine Sam lives in a house instead of a garage ;D**

The door creaked first, and then floorboards.

Sam was snoring softly when Quorra tiptoed into his room. As quietly as she could she sat on the chair beside his bed. She had wanted to wake him up and ask him something, but he looked so peaceful lying there. She was unsure whether to rouse him or not. Sighing, she stared at Sam's face. Almost immediately, she compared it to the sun. Warm, radiant, beautiful and a whole lot more. What she loved most was his smile. It made her feel weird inside but at the same time she loved that sensation.

"Oh Sam, if only you knew…"

Suddenly, Sam snorted and mumbled, flailing his arms around wildly. "Quorra, come back! I love you!" And then he resumed sleeping.

Quorra was startled at this outburst, but then she smiled. She stood up and bent over, planting a soft kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Earth is my Grid. And you…are my Champion." And with that she walked out the door, feeling as warm and joyful as the morning sun.

**A/N Hope you liked! Review please! :D**


	5. Listen to the radio

A high pitched giggling filled the air. Sam was peeking through a crack in the door, curious as to what Quorra was giggling about.

Music was playing softly as Quorra carried on giggling. All of a sudden, the music changed to a track full of repetitive lyrics, thumping beats and catchy hooks. To Sam's immense surprise, Quorra started to shake her head wildly, her hair sprawled out in every direction. Cautiously, he opened the door and music filed his ears. As his brain made out the lyrics, he understood what Quorra was doing.

She spotted Sam and hurriedly switched off what she called, 'the gleaming, silver electrical contraption.' Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Quorra, misreading his expression, thought she had done something wrong and stammered apologetically. "S-sam, the machine told m-me to do it!" She pointed to it, her expression containing all the innocence of a child.

Sam sighed, and the smiled. The radio had been playing _Whip my Hair_ by Willow Smith. "It's all right Quorra, its just music. You listen to it; you don't need to do what it says."

Quorra exhaled relieved that she hadn't done anything wrong, proceeded to ask more questions. Earth confused her, but also delighted her.

"This is very confusing. Can you tell me what some of the words mean?"

_Bless her, _he thought. _She's got a lot to learn._

"Sure, where do you want to start?"

The next thing that came out of her mouth made him wish he never asked,

"Can you explain what love is?"

"Er…well, it's when two people like each other a lot –"

"Like us then? Does this mean we have to kiss?"

Sam flushed as he continued to stutter. "No, n-not exactly…"

_I wouldn't mind though…_


	6. May I have this dance?

**A/N: This one's for Quorra2011 'cos she's such a nice person! :D **

"Sam, there are voices coming from the box!"

He looked up and noticed Quorra, mouth open and staring intently at the TV. He smirked, stood up and walked over to her, preparing to give yet another explanation about ordinary human technology. She had already had a misunderstanding with the radio, and several questions about mobile phones when they had walked past them during their shopping trips.

"Quorra, that's called a television or TV for short. It is a series of images and sound that is transmitted to from a TV station, usually to a satellite dish or aerial and to the TV. Nothing on TV happens in real life, it's all made up, unless it's nature, news or a documentary."

The puzzling look disappeared off her face as her mouth made a little O with in realization.

"So the people in the box aren't abnormally small people?"

Sam chuckled and responded. "No Quorra, they're not."

"Wait, so what about the one's with no humans? The ones that look like they're painted onto the screen?"

"You mean the cartoons? They're done by computer."

"Oh." After a few minutes of staring at the TV, she got up and grabbed her long coat and put it on.

Sam, with a look of curiosity that Quorra often wore, asked her what she was doing.

"Sam look at the Tee-Vee-" here she stretched the vowels comically, "-it's got something where they dance! I want to try that!" She twirled around, hoping to look majestic like the dancers on _Strictly Come Dancing _but her attempt was unsuccessful and she landed on something bony. Two somethings. They were Sam's arms. He helped her up and exclaimed, still breathing irregularly.

"Whoa, Quorra, don't go giving me a heart attack again!"

When she was upright, she smiled asked sweetly, "What's a heart attack?"

**A/N Thankies for reading! Review please? I have plenty of virtual Oreo's to spare :D**


	7. Reflections

**A/N Not a Sam/Quorra but decided to do a Kevin Flynn one 'cos I wanted to do something different for a change. Hope you enjoy! And review please? They make me happeh! :D **

The paternal figure sat on the stony ground, eyes fixed on the non existent horizon. There was no Sun on the Grid, as there was no Moon, no animals nor plants. It was at times like this that Kevin Flynn wished for the Sun, to feel it's warmth tickle his skin, to bask in its reassuring rays that could reach out and comfort him in these times of blue darkness.

He smiled to himself, realizing what he just thought. _I sounded like Quorra then. _ Quorra, Kevin's loyal companion was obsessed with human life, and frequently asked questions about it. No doubt her mind was invaded by such thoughts as she slept peacefully. Underneath her inquisitive, childlike exterior sheltered a burning warrior, consuming the opposite side with her mighty battle skills. Looking, up he imagined the Sun, smiling at him, just for a second.

One blissful second.

Then it disappeared.

Sighing, he slowly stood up and went inside his haven. It was essential that CLU never found out where his realm was, which was why he had chosen to create a new home, on terrain that wouldn't be suited for the likes of Light Cycles which cut the air as they frantically chased each other on the Games Grid. The white interior reminded him of his home, his home in the human world.

The smile on his face was replaced by an expression of sadness, even despair. The pool of cyan water reflected his expression back at him. It was then a face appeared in his mind. One he loved so dearly, that he would do anything for a few precious moments with him.

_You are my Sun. My only Son. _


	8. Rinzler

A/N Sorry for not posting in a while! Been busy with my other fictionpress fic This one's for the amazing Ridyr, author of the epic Rinzler fic, Through Broken Eyes. Go check it out!

Black was all he could see.

Whirring was all he could hear.

Flynn was all he could remem-

ERROR.

Flynn was not welcome.

He stood up and staggered around, trying to regain a grasp on reality. Conflicting messages battled each other in his head, until one overrode all commands.

CLU.

Codified Likeness Utility.

It flashed in his head, like a giant neon sign. He clamped a hand to his head to stop the pain and suddenly, it stopped. For a second, he was lost in a battle of confusion, stuck in the middle of a raging war.

Then, he was whole.

Glowing orange lines curved up his armour, identifying him as a fearless warrior. The two disks on his back felt weightless, as if they had always been a part of him. Slowly, he grasped the two disks off his back and held one in each hand. They were natural extensions of his arms. He felt complete

He leant back slightly and bent his knees, transforming into a fighting stance. Power surged through his arms as he threw his disc across the arena, complete with a wispy haze trail as it glided and sliced the air. The disc rebounded off the wall leaving a dent which automatically repaired itself. As his hand grasped the disc, he looked up.

_My name is Rinzler._

Those words would haunt him for cycles to come.


	9. A Near Death Experience

A/N: Sorry for no updates lately! This one's for my best mate Denise :) Enjoy! Oh and feel free to post suggestions, 'cos I don't have many ideas XD

A high pitched scream pierced the air like a knife.

Instantly, Sam was alert. Shoving his laptop aside, he got to his feet and raced towards the stairs, with no care whatsoever of the risk of being injured. All that mattered was her. He leapt down the stairs two at a time before entering the kitchen. He skidded to a halt on the shiny floor and stared at the scene before him.

Quorra was clutching her heart, the expression on her face one of pain and agony.

"Oh my God, Quorra!"

She tried to speak, but all that came out was coughing and spluttering.

Tears were welling up in Sam's eyes. All that his father had achieved was about to be lost to a graveyard, covered in dirt and weeds. She couldn't go. She was a beacon of hope.

A miracle.

He stroked her pale, unblemished face lovingly and tucked her raven coloured hair behind her ear.

"Quorra, I'm not going to let this happen!"

Cracks in his heart projected into his voice. He cradled her in his arms, sobbing softly.

All of a sudden, Quorra moaned and pointed behind Sam.

Fear crept into his eyes as he turned slowly. Bu then, a quizzical look spread across his face.

"I...don't understand?"

"Sam," she gasped in between, "it...it made a noise and the brown stuff leapt out! I thought it was going to attack me!"

Sam smiled with relief. "Quorra, it's a toaster. It sort of...cooks bread."

He chuckled as he made his way back upstairs, but not as loud as Quorra who replayed the mental image of Sam weeping over her, thinking she was dead.


	10. A Silent Dinner

**A/N: This one is for ChickWithBrains who gave me this awesome idea! I had fun writing this so thank you loads! :D **

"Quorra, we are going to be immensely late if you don't hurry up!"

The reply was an 'Ouch!' followed by a high pitched voice. "One moment Sam, I promise!"

He sighed and looked at his watch, running his hand through his hair only to quickly smooth it back down. What was it about women and clothes? Why couldn't they just be like men; put on a smart suit and you're done.

After what seemed like much more than a moment to Sam, Quorra opened the door.

It was only natural that Sam's mouth dropped.

Quorra twirled around on her silver dress and giggled girlishly. "Sam, it's so shiny!"

His mouth was still open.

She looked amazing, with her hair straight and a fragile tiara perched lightly on it. The dress complemented her slim figure perfectly. Leonardo da Vinci would have grabbed his paints and exclaimed in delight how gorgeous his new muse was.

Snapping back into reality, Sam managed to utter a few words. "You look..."

The blaring of the car horn alerted them to the situation, and they both ran wildly towards the door, Quorra cursing about her heels as she limped.

"Seriously, I wanted to rip off the heels from these shoes!" Ranting to Sam in the car however, made no difference to his impatience.

"Well, you _did_ insist on heels in the shop," he reminded her. Quorra had spent a long two hours trying on at least a dozen heels, parading round the shop, and then paying for all of them.

"I didn't know they were this painful!"

Sam responded sarcastically. "Er, what about when you were strutting like a peacock around the shop? Did all your pain magically fly out the window?"

Quorra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Sam, stop being so silly! How can pain _fly_ out of a window? Plus, it didn't hurt then because I was walking slowly, not having to run on a cluttered floor towards the door!"

"Quorra, it was all YOUR clutter, not mine! How much make up did you need anyway? Enough for the Royal Family?"

"Oh Sam, shut up! You're just jealous!"

Sam smirked. "Jealous of what, exactly?"

"That I have good fashion sense."

They both caught each other's eye and exploded into snorts and guffaws, irritating the chauffeur even more.

Finally, the limousine parked outside their destination. An exclusive and glamorous venue, only the wealthy could afford to eat here. Departing from the car, Sam and Quorra strolled through the gold edged double doors. All they needed now as a red carpet and it would a mini Hollywood.

They couple were greeted by a familiar voice. "You two finally decided to show up?"

Sam smiled awkwardly. "Sorry about that. Got a bit delayed."

"Well, alright then, I'll show you to your seat and I'll be off."

Sam stopped walking. "Alan, aren't you going to join us?"

Alan replied, "Lora's relatives are at home, and I promised I'd be back before eight. Bye Sam, Quorra, and have a great time!"

He quickly gestured where their seats were and rushed out the door, leaving the two of them to sit down and examine the menus.

Quorra, as usual, chose the vegetarian option, unlike school kids who'd rather eat burgers then salad. As soon as the waiter had left when Sam ordered for both of them, Quorra whispered rapidly, "Is Alan angry at us?"

Sam shrugged. "I doubt it. But we could have got here earlier if it weren't for you taking an unnecessary amount of time getting dressed!" He drank some of his spring water to clear his throat.

Quorra raised her eyebrow menacingly. "Sam, I don't want to get into another argument with you," she hissed,"...especially because we are on a date."

Sam probably held the world record for the fastest spitting of water in a fancy restaurant.

Many of their neighbours were murmuring in disgust, especially the upper class that had shocked expression plastered on their powdered faces.

"Sorry!" Sam apologized hastily, raising his hands up guiltily. He turned his attention back to Quorra.

"What made you think we were on a_ date_?"

Quorra looked hurt. "I thought that's what it was called. It was on the Tee Vee the other day..."

A few sniggers were bubbling away at the table behind them, but Sam took no notice. Others had edged their chairs away from the couple slightly, not wanting to be associated with such 'bad mannered individuals.'

"Quorra, a date is when...when two people who – er- like each other go out to dinner."

With a mouth full of spinach, she interrupted, "But don't we like each other?"

_ARGH! Why is everything so awkward to explain to her? _

His cheeks were starting to go pink. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself. "Well, I mean we do like each other but it's more...more about love, really, than friends if you get what I mean."

"Oh."

An awkward silence followed as the two ate their meals, hardly glancing at each other throughout it.

The waiter could not resist a snide smile as Sam paid for the bill. It looked like they wouldn't be welcome in this restaurant anytime soon.

The chauffeur looked at his watch in surprise at how early they were. He grunted. "C'mon then."

Silently, the two slid into the car and looked away from each other, staring out of the window as if some delightful scene outside fascinated them when they knew there was only the moonlit sky.

Quorra was the first to speak. "Sam, I'm sorry for ruining everything."

He laid a hand tenderly on her shoulder. "You don't need to be sorry Quorra, it wasn't ruined at all."

Their eyes were interlocked with silence filling the gap. Slowly, they moved toward each other…

"Y'know, you looked stupid when the water shot out your mouth. So immature!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least I don't look like a disco ball."

They both laughed and joked and giggled through the journey home, the awkwardness evaporating out of sight.

Oh the poor, poor driver. He should have been a waiter instead.


	11. A Cooking Catastrophe

**A/N****: It's been more than a month since my last chapter! Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I'm in my Hospitality and Catering lesson and since I've done all my work, I thought it would be good to do a chapter on cooking ;)**

"What the hell?"

A puddle of brown sludge was splattered on the floor. Sam had been very unfortunate to have stepped in it. With a grimace on his face, he removed his shoe and stepped cautiously over the pool of suspicious, sticky…well, stuff.

He came face to face with Quorra, who had her normal smile plastered on her face. "Hello Sam!" she trilled. She was clutching a wooden spoon in one hand and had a lopsided chef's hat on her head. The surfaces were covered in spillages of all shapes and sizes, some bigger than the size of Sam's face. It was a feast fit for Marvin.

Sam looked around in a mixture of surprise and shock. What had once been a clean, sparkling kitchen had now been transformed into a room with a multitude of aromas and chunks of food clinging to the walls. Sam could just make out the traces of smoke that had lingered in the air.

"What on earth happened here?"

Quorra followed his gaze and made an apologetic face.

"I didn't know making a cake would produce _this_ much mess!"

"I didn't either!" exclaimed Sam.

Simultaneously, the each grabbed one of the clean cloths each, washed them and started scrubbing.

They were halfway through when they heard the shopping bags hit the floor.

"Oh my god!"

Sam and Quorra's head spun round and they both started to stammer some form of apology.

Alan was not impressed.

A/N: I don't think this one's too good, but I was so bored so I decided to update :D Oh and there's an unintentional Daft Punk reference in this chapter. See if you can find it ;)


End file.
